ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaspard De Grasse
Gaspard De Grasse is a spy in the Department of Intelligence. He is written by SeaTurtle. Agent Profile Appearance Gaspard is basically your average young adult: tall, lanky, and perpetually hungry. His wiry build underlines his preference for running away strategically seeking new vantage points in the field rather than actually fighting anything. He has his father’s brown eyes and black hair, his mother’s large ears, and the Narrative Laws of Comedy’s crooked nose (given to him when he accidentally ran full tilt into a “Stop” sign when he was eight). He wears a blue bowtie given to him by a character rescued from one of the badfics he scouted. As of late 2013 HST, his aging has been slowed to a standstill by Medical in order for him to properly integrate back into World One, 2011 after his service in the PPC. PPC Career Gaspard was recruited alongside his parents when the De Grasse family moved into Headquarters. He tried to join the DoSAT when he was first given the choice of departments, but his application was turned down because he had too little knowledge of the fictional technologies that DoSAT worked with. He was accepted into the Department of Floaters soon after and began his internship there. Following a particularly traumatizing Bad Slash training mission, he applied for a transfer to the Department of Mary Sues hoping to get away from the squick. Unfortunately for him, the DMS was not a good fit either: his reluctance to kill a Sue during a mission with his mentor dashed his hopes of becoming an assassin. When it came time to write the mission report, his supervisor recommended him for a job in the Department of Intelligence, where he has since completed his virtually nonexistent training and is currently stationed. He is qualified to work in the Action branch of the DoI, something which he is very grateful for since it is one of the few things that can help alleviate the boredom of having to work eight hours a day in the Sorting Room. When on Action duty, he can be found in cubicle 5294, Stupidity Lane in the Cubicle Maze. When Gaspard is off-duty, he may be in his response centre reading a good book or hunting for some good eats in New Caledonia. He has some weapons training due to his time in the DF and DMS, but it is mostly restricted to “swing blunt/sharp object at target” and “let the powered armour do the aiming.” He is a passable shot with the C-14 Gauss Impaler rifle and feels confident that he can defend himself against anything about as dangerous as a stationary cardboard target. Gaspard knows he's probably never going to use his Impaler in the field (his official motto being "Coward any day!") but he always carries it around in his Adventure Pouches. It's his own little catch-22: to face an enemy would require him to stop running, which puts him in immediate danger, which prompts him to run. Gaspard is also involved in a rather convoluted time travel plot involving a triple-stacked time loop and an order from his alternate future self to make sure that a specific version of a PPC civil war never happens. He has also been told not to worry and that "These things happen to the best of us." Gaspard is rather skepical about that last statement, though. Personality Gaspard is a very polite individual, to the point of annoying his colleagues with his incessant “Sir” and “Ma’am”-ing. There’s nothing in the world he hates more than disorder, and his almost neurotic need for instructions or orders to act upon has led him to make contingency plans for a wide variety of situations both plausible and implausible. He is willing to admit he is paranoid, but will never admit he is insane. Never. Not even after talking about his plan to escape HQ should the cybernetic fluff monsters invade. Despite facing off against several Sues during his brief stint in Action departments, he prefers to keep away from fights. His sense of self-preservation has a death grip on his behaviour, and he won’t fight unless he decides that the odds are stacked in his favour. Even then, he'd hide behind a teammate. Those attacks won’t block themselves, you know. He is quite curious, voraciously devouring books and news articles alike, and has finished his final year of high school by attending classes in the small school run by the Department of Operations. He hopes to attend a World One university after serving several years in the PPC and intends to become a particle physicist. Gaspard is pretty sure that he wants to stay in World One after finishing his degree: the DoSAT no longer has the same appeal as before. He also suffers from very low self-esteem. He doesn't talk about it much. Intelligence Reports * "My Implausible Powers" (Legend of Zelda) ** Where canons are turned into cats for no good reason. * "Gaspard in Aperture" (Portal) ** Trapped in a trollfic with nothing to do... except snark the living daylights out of the fic, of course. * "Thunder Run" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) ** A trip to an otherwise idyllic verse goes horribly, horribly wrong. Other Appearances * "Another Day, Another Badfic" ** It's just another day for Angus MacFarlane in the Department of Intelligence. * The "(Un)Intelligence" series. * He meets the Doctor after the 2013 Blackout in "Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" * The trans-timeline shenanigans begin in "Entanglement." * His internal Monologue puts him in a "Headlock." * He stares a bit at his RC's ceiling in "Intangible." Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Intelligence